


Shattered Perfection

by xKurisux



Series: The Fractured Minds [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Mental Instability, Other, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKurisux/pseuds/xKurisux
Summary: 'You don’t need to know the truth'Melissa was perfect. She was talented, sweet and was everything in the ‘perfect daughter’ list. People admired and envied her. At least, that’s what it seems like on the outside.She was nowhere near perfect. Not in her mind at least. A perfect girl wouldn’t be as strange as she was. They wouldn’t have the voices in their heads or the constant thoughts that roamed her brain. The feelings that came with it was something that normal people would fear.It’s not like they knew.She wasn’t perfect. But as long as they thought she was, it would be okay. No one needed to know. As long as they don’t know, she’ll be alright. She knew ever since that day that she couldn’t afford to be seen as anything less than perfect.If she was less, she wouldn’t have been alive after all.





	Shattered Perfection

_ **Different **– not the same as another or each other; unlike in nature, form, or quality. _

**Different.** I was different. Special, is what many people described me as. To the world, I seemed perfect. Flawless. That was far from the truth.

I was many things to people. I was viewed as talented, pretty, kind and all these other fancy words that I don’t want to list down.

At first, it was nice. I was happy that people viewed me so positively. How they thought I was amazing made me smile. I was worth something to people.

Of course, I was given more pressure. I was supposed to be perfect so I couldn’t afford to mess up even once. I wonder what _they _would’ve done to me if I did. It’s something I didn’t want to find out back then.

Don’t get me started on what _they_ saw as perfect.

Perfect. What even was perfect? What did people define as perfect? Was it truly what _they s_aid it was or was it something else?

_They _were obsessed with perfection. Anything less was a disgrace in their eyes. Of course, it’s not like people knew this. No one saw what was under their skin, their true colours. Only Alex and I saw how disgusting they were. We were the only ones.

After all, we were their children.

To be related to such people disgusted me. To have the same blood running through my veins made me want to vomit.

I hated it. I despised it more than the quiet whispers in my head. The voices that got louder in the situations I hated the most.

To listen to them, to accept them, to agree with them is what scared me.

People would’ve thought I was crazy if they knew. Perhaps I was insane.

Maybe that was okay.


End file.
